Red VS Blue and RWBY Chibi Style
by Agent Mech V
Summary: This is the first Red VS Blue and RWBY Chibi Cross-Cover. The Reds and Blues are all Chibi Style.
1. Chapter 1: Helping the Blues

Chapter 1: Helping the Blues.

at Blue base in Blood Gulch outpost Alpha.

Caboose: Hey sheila!

Sheila to Caboose: Yes Caboose?

Caboose to Sheila: I need you to call Rudy and her friends.

Sheila to Caboose: OK Caboose! calling Team RWBY.

While at Beacon.

in Team RWBY Dorm.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Ruby pick up the phone.

Ruby: Hello?

Caboose on phone: Hello?, Hello? This is Caboose!

Ruby: Caboose!? is that you!

Caboose on phone: Yes it is! I need your help at my base.

Caboose on phone: and bring the rest teammates with you.

Ruby: OK! We'll be here in min.

Caboose on phone: and also bring some cookies.

Ruby hang up the phone.

Back at Blue base.

Church to Caboose: Hey Caboose! what are doing?

Caboose to Church: I was waiting for someone.

Church to Caboose: Waiting for who?

Ruby to Church: **HELLO BLUE TEAM!**

Church to Caboose: what are they doing here!

Caboose to Church: Oh yeah, I called them to help us.

Church to Caboose: you did **WHAT!?**

Caboose to Church: I need them to help fix the teleporter.

Church to Caboose: Oh right!

Church to Ruby: Sorry about that.

Ruby to Church: That's OK.

Tucker just walk on top of base.

Tucker: What's up Team RWBY?

Yang to Tucker: Where have you been?

Tucker to Yang: I was getting the toolbox form the Red's.

At the other side of Red base.

Sarge was watching The Blue and Team RWBY with them, with his sniper rifle.

Sarge: I knew it!, know Team RWBY is working with Blues.

While in the inside the Red base, Grif and Simmons were just talking about they're thing.

Simmons to Grif: So you build a shrink ray?

Grif to Simmons: think about it, i can shrink a hole restaurant.

Sarge with the microphone: **MEN FRONT AND CENTER!**

Grif and Simmons both walked on top of the base.

Grif and Simmons to Sarge: What is it?, Sarge.

Sarge to Grif and Simmons: Men, it look like Blue Team has more people then us.

Grif to Sarge: Then, why don't call in Team JNPR?

Sarge to Grif: good think Grif!

Simmons to Grif: You came up with that now?

Grif to Simmons: Yep!

Sarge to Simmons: Simmons, I'm going need you to do me a favor.

Simmons to Sarge: What do you want me do, sir?

Sarge to Simmons: I need you to get me the radio.

Sarge: It's time call in Team JNPR!

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Reds and Team JNPR

Chapter 2: The Reds and Team JNPR

Meanwhile at Beacon in JNPR's dorm.

*Ring, Ring, Ring.*

Jaune picked up the phone.

Jaune on the phone: Hello?, this is Jaune leader of JNPR, to whom i'm speaking to?

Sarge on the phone to Jaune: This is Sarge from Blood Gulch outpost Alpha.

sJaune on the phone to Sarge: Oh, Hey Sarge. I see you for very long time.

Sarge on the phone to Jaune: Never mined that son, I have a job for you.

Jaune on the phone to Sarge: Oh boy! a job for me!

Sarge on the phone to Jaune: I need you to spy on the Blue Team.

Jaune on the phone to Sarge: can do sir!

Red to Jaune: So who was that on phone?

Jaune to Ren: It was Sarge, he ask for a Mission!

Pyrrah to Jaune: Sarge, the leader of the Red Team?

Jaune to Pyrrah: Yep!

Nora: all right! time to kick some blue team but's!

Meanwhile at the Red base in Blood Gulch outpost Alpha.

Sarge: they will be here, any sec.

And then the Reds hear a ship coming.

 ***Crash!***

and crash on the ground hard.

Sarge: what in sam hill's!?

Simmons to Sarge: Hey Sarge, Team JNPR had arrival.

Jaune to Simmons and Sarge: **HELLO RED TEAM!**

Simmons to Jaune: what up Jaune?

Jaune to Sarge: you mission is to spy on the Blue Team.

Sarge to Jaune: Yes, just be careful.

Nora to Sarge: you got it sir!

Team JNPR walked to Blue base at other side of the canyon.

Simmons to Sarge: Sarge, should have tell them about Team RWBY.

Sarge to Simmons: maybe can't tell them.

Simmons to Sarge: Why?

Sarge to Simmons: First, it will break they're hearts.

While Team JNPR were spying on Blues.

Jaune: hey look! can see Team RWBY with Blues.

Nora to Jaune: give me that!

Nora garbed binocular from Jaune hands.

Nora: *Gasp!* what is ruby doing with the Blues.

Jaune to Nora: that's what i said!

Ren to Jaune: we should tell reds about this.

Jaune to Ren: yeah, should tell them.

Team JNPR walked to back to Red base.

Simmons and Sarge walked up to Team JNPR.

Sarge to Jaune: So, what did you find out?

Jaune to Sarge: we know that the Blues and RWBY was fixing something.

Simmons to Jaune: i wander what they're fixing?

Jaune to Simmons: i think, they're were fixing the teleporter or something.

Sarge to Jaune: Oh i see...

and then Grif walk up to them.

Grif: what have i missed?

Sarge to Grif: Grif! where have you bin?

Grif to Sarge: I was with Donut.

Grif to Team JNPR: Sup?

Pyrrah to Grif: Hello Grif!

Grif to Pyrrah: Hello.

Sarge to Grif: So, what were you and Donut doing?

Grif to Sarge: Donut, was help Build the shrink ray.

Simmons to Grif: **YOU TILLED DONUT TO BUILD THE SHRINK RAY!?**

Grif to Simmons: Yes, i did.

Sarge to Grif: Where are were you and Donut build the shrink ray.

Grif to Sarge: back at Valhalla.

Simmons to Grif: Valhalla?, Oh yeah.

Sarge to Simmons: I kind of missed that place.

Ren to Sarge: where is Valhalla?

Grif to Ren: not far way from here.

Grif to Sarge: I also brought the two jeep's.

Sarge to Grif: Excellent Work Grif.

Grif showed Sarge, Simmons and Team JNPR the jeep's

Sarge to Grif: Uh..Grif the second jeep does not have a turret?

Grif to Sarge: Because this is a passenger jeep.

Sarge to Grif: Why is it called a passenger jeep?

Grif to Sarge: Could hold more people.

Sarge and Simmons ride in the first with turret.

Grif and Team JNPR ride in second passenger jeep.

Reds and Team JNPR don't know that Church was watching them.

Church: well this is just great.

 **To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3: The shrink ray part 1

Chapter 3: The shrink ray part 1

Church walked back to his base.

Tucker to Church: did find anything church?

Church to Tucker: well for example the Reds have more people.

Caboose to Church: Who were the people with the Reds?

Church to Caboose: some people called Team JNPR.

Ruby to Church: Wait! Team JNPR is here?

Church to Ruby: Yep.

Tucker to Church: What's else did the Reds say?

Church: They said that they were going to Valhalla about some thing.

Tucker to Church: so that's it.

Church to Tucker: it's hear for the Reds.

Yang to Church: what if we go to Valhalla and find out, what they are doing.

Tucker to Yang: that does seems like a good idea.

Caboose: I agree with Yang's plan.

Blake: You can count on me.

Weiss: I'm in.

Meanwhile at Valhalla at Red base.

Sarge: Dear lord!

Simmons: how did you and Donut to build that?

Grif to Simmons: Yep, I showed Donut the blueprints.

Simmons to Grif: How did you create a blueprint.

Grif to Simmons: I draw it.

Pyrrah to Grif: Are you sure that this is safe.

Grif to Pyrrah: Of course that this will be safe.

Simmons to Grif: Did you test it?

Grif to Simmons: We tested it on some stuff.

Donut: I had to help Grif with all the details.

Sarge to Donut: Donut!, you have been helping Grif building his shrink ray.

Donut to Sarge: Yes, i did it was very hard.

Grif: so do you want to shrink thing?

Simmons to Grif: what could we shrink?

Nora to Simmons and Grif: I've a box of cookies.

Grif to Nora: That will work.

Outside side the Red base.

The Blues and Team RWBY were at they're base.

Ruby: Whoa! this place is amazing!?

Church to Ruby: I remember this place.

Tucker to Church: I agree with you.

Ruby: I smell cookies!

Ruby ran to Red base.

Church to them: fallow her!

Rudy ran inside Red base and she was Box of cookies

Ruby: **COOKIE!?**

Grif: Where the heck did she came for?

It was to late Ruby jumped in the canter of the ray.

 ***BLAST!***

Grif: Hey Ruby? where are you?

Simmons to Grif: Uh..Grif. you should see this.

Grif to Simmons: see wha...oh carp!

When the Blues and rest of Team RWBY arrival inside Red base.

Sarge to them: Hey Blues.

Yang to Sarge: If you hurt my sister, I will break your face!

Sarge to Yang: Your is fine. come with me, I'll show.

the Blues and rest of Team RWBY fallowed Sarge to the Testing zone.

Church: I don't remember this place inside Red base.

Grif, Simmons, Donut and Team JNPR walked up to them.

Simmons: well...here she is.

and here was silence.

the Blues and rest of Team RWBY eye's were wide open.

Tiny Ruby: Hello Yang!

Yang and Tucker both fainted.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tiny Ruby part 2

Chapter 3: The shrink ray part 1

Church walked back to his base.

Tucker to Church: did find anything church?

Church to Tucker: well for example the Reds have more people.

Caboose to Church: Who were the people with the Reds?

Church to Caboose: some people called Team JNPR.

Ruby to Church: Wait! Team JNPR is here?

Church to Ruby: Yep.

Tucker to Church: What's else did the Reds say?

Church: They said that they were going to Valhalla about some thing.

Tucker to Church: so that's it.

Church to Tucker: it's hear for the Reds.

Yang to Church: what if we go to Valhalla and find out, what they are doing.

Tucker to Yang: that does seems like a good idea.

Caboose: I agree with Yang's plan.

Blake: You can count on me.

Weiss: I'm in.

Meanwhile at Valhalla at Red base.

Sarge: Dear lord!

Simmons: how did you and Donut to build that?

Grif to Simmons: Yep, I showed Donut the blueprints.

Simmons to Grif: How did you create a blueprint.

Grif to Simmons: I draw it.

Pyrrah to Grif: Are you sure that this is safe.

Grif to Pyrrah: Of course that this will be safe.

Simmons to Grif: Did you test it?

Grif to Simmons: We tested it on some stuff.

Donut: I had to help Grif with all the details.

Sarge to Donut: Donut!, you have been helping Grif building his shrink ray.

Donut to Sarge: Yes, i did it was very hard.

Grif: so do you want to shrink thing?

Simmons to Grif: what could we shrink?

Nora to Simmons and Grif: I've a box of cookies.

Grif to Nora: That will work.

Outside side the Red base.

The Blues and Team RWBY were at they're base.

Ruby: Whoa! this place is amazing!?

Church to Ruby: I remember this place.

Tucker to Church: I agree with you.

Ruby: I smell cookies!

Ruby ran to Red base.

Church to them: fallow her!

Rudy ran inside Red base and she was Box of cookies

Ruby: **COOKIE!?**

Grif: Where the heck did she came for?

It was to late Ruby jumped in the canter of the ray.

 ***BLAST!***

Grif: Hey Ruby? where are you?

Simmons to Grif: Uh..Grif. you should see this.

Grif to Simmons: see wha...oh carp!

When the Blues and rest of Team RWBY arrival inside Red base.

Sarge to them: Hey Blues.

Yang to Sarge: If you hurt my sister, I will break your face!

Sarge to Yang: Your is fine. come with me, I'll show.

the Blues and rest of Team RWBY fallowed Sarge to the Testing zone.

Church: I don't remember this place inside Red base.

Grif, Simmons, Donut and Team JNPR walked up to them.

Simmons: well...here she is.

and here was silence.

the Blues and rest of Team RWBY eye's were wide open.

Tiny Ruby: Hello Yang!

Yang and Tucker both fainted.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
